


Birthday- 2007

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bartender Desmond Miles, Gen, pre first game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: “You’re birthday is tomorrow, figured I would offer. Usually people have better things to do,” Cally huffed with amusement, leaning against the edge of the recently cleaned counter, ginger hair pulled up in a knot that had become looser as the night had gone on, and now barely held its shape after the bar had closed half an hour ago.Desmond shrugged, going back to cleaning the next glass nonchalantly, “I didn’t have plans. To be honest with you, I kinda forgot it was happening.”
Kudos: 13





	Birthday- 2007

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late but! Happy Birthday Desmond!

“Hey Desmond, you want tomorrow off?”

Desmond glanced up from the glass he had been cleaning, eyebrow raised. “Uh no, why would I want it off.”

“You’re birthday is tomorrow, figured I would offer. Usually people have better things to do,” Cally huffed with amusement, leaning against the edge of the recently cleaned counter, ginger hair pulled up in a knot that had become looser as the night had gone on, and now barely held its shape after the bar had closed half an hour ago.

Desmond shrugged, going back to cleaning the next glass nonchalantly, “I didn’t have plans. To be honest with you, I kinda forgot it was happening.”

Cally frowned at this, “Come on Des, you’re too young to be forgetting your birthdays already. You’re only like what Twenty three? Twenty four?”

Desmond couldn't help but smile at this, slightly amused with Cally’s guesses. They were in the right range, but still slightly above the mark. “Twenty one actually.” 

“Exactly!” Cally exclaimed, “You should be out having fun with your friends! Be on the other side of the bar for once!!” They thought a moment, “I’d say for the first time but I know for a fact that tomorrow will not be your first time in front of a bar.” 

Desmond smiled innocently at this. “What? Me in front of a bar?” He put the hand holding the now dirty washcloth over his heart as though he was greatly offended, “I would never!”

Cally just snorted at this. “I don’t believe that for one second.” They stated flatly though with a slight smile they tried to hide. They still remembered when Desmond had tried to use a fake ID in their bar- which fortunately had landed the kid a job instead of a very serious phone call.

Desmond gasped, keeping up the shared of offence, “Don’t believe that? What I don’t believe is that my boss is actually trying to talk me out of working and encouraging me to get drunk! Actually you know what? This is something I better mark on my calendar. March 12, 2007- the day that Cally tried to talk me out of working.” Desmond teased, putting the final glasses away for the night.

Cally snorted in amusement, “Mark it if you want Des, but if your really keen on working tomorrow  _ I guess _ I can find something for you to do.” 

“I hope finding something won’t take too much effort then,” Desmond only half joked, “I will be here  _ all _ night tomorrow.” 

\--

It was at midnight that Cally decided Desmond should have his break and he almost groaned. He knew this was exactly what they had planned- if for no other reason then the devious glint in their eye. The previous night's conversation only proved further evidence for his case. 

Cally all too cheerfully dragged him to the other side of the bar and sat him down. “You know how this works for birthdays!” They cheered. Desmond tried to suppress a groan. 

“Yeah, just make a Sherly Templar and do NOT make a scene please.” Desmond Miles was not above begging. Bad Weather had never had a tradition of singing, only a drink on the house, but Desmond knew deep down inside that Cally was most definitely not above changing that tradition just for Desmond. 

They just smiled at him in a way that was down right predatory. 

Desmond briefly wondered if he could make it to the bathroom then out the back entrance before they could start. They had offered him the night off last night, so he would be justified in taking it now right? Right?

Before he could make his way out of his seat an all too cheery voice called out across the bar. “Hey y’all I’ve got a special announcement to make,” They spoke loudly and clearly, demanding the attention of the other patrons while twisting the lid onto one of the bars' steel shakers without looking down at it. “Tonight’s one of our own bartenders special night. It is Desmond’s birthday!”

A few cheers rang out as this- some of the regulars Desmond figured. Or people trying to be polite about a strangers birthday. Didn’t really matter to him. He gave Cally a hard look, trying to communicate to them that they needed to stop.

They paid him no mind. 

“I think it would be great to help celebrate his birthday through song! Ready?” Cally began, keeping time with the shaker, adding an interesting beat to the traditional birthday song while Desmond wished the ground would swallow him whole. He did not care for this much attention to be on him- it was unusual and most of all, it felt oddly unsafe. His face scrunched up realizing that particular feeling was most likely one of the few remaining imprints on him from his father. 

Despite his uneasiness he still attempted to mask it through an easy smile that faded only shifted into something else a few times during Cally’s song. 

Cally ended with a cheer and poured him his drink which he gratefully took a sip of.

“Was that really necessary?” He inquired with some irritation, once the bar had quieted to it’s normal noise level after the interruption. 

“Yup,” Cally replied almost sing-songy, “I only give the best birthday announcements for my favorite employees.”

Desmond snorted despite himself, “That’s the first time you have  _ ever _ done that.” 

Cally smiled, a little too genuinely for Desmond’s comfort. “Guess that means you're my favorite employee. Happy birthday, Des.” 

Desmond laughed a little, pleased with himself in a way he hadn't been for a long time. “Guess it does.” 

When he got back to work after his break, he received a few more happy birthdays from both those he was familiar with and those he was not. He felt oddly pleased with himself and the night- more so than he had in a long time. More so than he ever had at home. 

For the first time in awhile he felt content with where he had landed himself, and hoped that things would be able to stay this way for awhile longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Youkoartemis on Tumblr for providing a name for Cally, I'm horrid at coming up with them.  
> Also sorry for any spelling mistakes I kinda rushed it!  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
